User applications can include various editing functions and features that allow users to create and edit various content. This content can include text content, graphical content, or other content such as multimedia content. Various file formats and object representations are established that allow a user to save files, import files and objects, or other functions. For example, a user might receive a file saved in a first format and wish to edit the file in another format. These files might include graphical content, such as images and objects described in various standardized file formats including Graphics Interchange Format (GIF), Joint Photographic Expert Group formats (e.g. JPG), or other formats. Among these formats, scalable or vector formats have been established, such as the scalable vector graphics (SVG) formats and portable document formats (PDF) that can describe text or graphical objects procedurally to enable easy scaling and manipulation without loss of integrity of the objects. However, these scalable formats can be limited in editing functionality as well as are beholden to external standardization organizations that may or may not desire to incorporate various features for user applications.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and software for vector graphics object handling in computing environments are provided herein. In one example, an object handling service for a user application is provided that identifies an object in a scalable vector graphics format for import into the user application, parses a description of the object in the scalable vector graphics format to determine shape components that comprise the object, and iterates through each of the shape components to generate freeform shape primitives that recreates the object into a native object description of the user application.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.